Decorative license plate frames, in particular those for automobile license plates, frequently include words or decorative symbols on their surfaces. For example, automobile dealerships often include their names on license plate frames as a form of advertisement. One method of forming words or symbols on a frame surface is to screen print them on a flat surface of a molded frame. Words can also be bonded or otherwise attached to a surface of a frame. A further method of forming words on a license plate frame is to integrally mold them on the surface of a plastic frame. Letters formed in this way are raised above a flat surface of the frame, and a layer of contrasting colored material is applied to the letters' raised surface.
These methods of forming characters in a license plate frame, however, suffer from several drawbacks. Screen printed lettering, for example, lacks the visual depth of a raised letter. Raised lettering, however, is subject both to fading due to sun exposure as well as to physical wear. Bonded lettering is subject to the strength and durability of the adhesive or other means used to attach the lettering to a frame, and such lettering may become detached from the frame over time.